Berikan Kami Cucu Perempuan
by pingki954
Summary: Demi memenuhi keinginan Mama Mikoto, Hinata dan Sasuke melakukan segala cara untuk memperoleh anak perempuan, walaupun harus melakukan hal konyol sekalipun. SASUHINA FAMILY. ITAKYU, SAINARU DAN NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Berikan Kami Cucu Perempuan!**

**Rating : T semi M  
**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Family/ Humor, genre percobaan, soalnya aku tidak yakin bisa bikin kalian tertawa**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Diilhami dari sebuah film india yang author lupa judulnya apa,tapi masih ingat pemainnya**.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar dengan gaya minimalis dihiasi cat warna putih kontras dengan sifat kedua penghuninya yang asyik bercumbu di sebuah ranjang besi. Wanita yang sedari tadi mendesah, mendorong seorang pria agar menjauhi daerah pribadinya yang kelihatan sibuk menjilat sesuatu dibawah sana.

Rambut wanita itu berantakan napasnya tidak beraturan, pria yang berada diatasnya menyeringai,ia selalu suka wanitanya tidak berdaya dibawah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun. pakai wig dulu, kemudian naiklah sebelah kanan tubuhku." Pria yang sedari tadi menyeringai perlahan mengikuti arah telunjuk Istrinya, sebuah wig panjang berwarna hitam Nampak sangat manis diatas sebuah meja rias, setelah itu ia menjadi lesu.

"Hinata, kau mengikuti petunjuk Ibu lagi?"

"Itu agar kita punya anak perempuan, sayang." Wanita bernama Hinata itu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang, kemudian ia melanjutkan penjelasannya yang tertunda.

"Memakai wig, agar bayinya terkejut dan kelak memiliki rambut yang panjang, bayi perempuan juga suka berada disebelah kanan, jadi Sasuke-kun harus menaiki ku disebelah kanan dulu." Hinata menjelaskannya tanpa jeda, ia juga Nampak biasa saja saat mengatakan hal-hal vulgar.

Bukan karena ia sudah terbiasa berhubungan badan, tapi semenjak ia menjadi keluarga Uchiha, Ibu mertuanya mencocoki dia dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ibunya Mikoto Uchiha mengingini cucu perempuan.

"Jangan dengarkan Ibu. Yang melakukan ini kan kita, bukan Ibu." Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Istrinya, ia sudah sangat siap bertempur. Senjatanya bahkan sudah diisi dengan peluru yang banyak, ia yakin tembakannya tak akan satupun yang meleset.

"Tapi aku ingin anak perempuan." Sasuke kesal padahal 'sikecil' sudah merengek-renget pingin masuk 'sarang'.

"Laki atau perempuan kan sama saja." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Istrinya setengah membungkuk, ia ingin sekali mempraktekkan pose ini, kata Naruto teman gilanya, pose ini adalah yang terhebat, kau bisa menguasai seluruh area tubuh wanitamu.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai seperti singa yang mendapatkan mangsa.

Tapi sial, Istrinya langsung memindahkan tubuhnya padahal sikecil sudah mencapai pintu.

"Sasuke pakai wig! Dan naiki aku sebelah kanan." Hinata gusar, Sasuke lagi-lagi menolak perintahnya.

"Shit! Aku bosan dengan gaya itu melulu." Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat kesal tiap ia melakukan 'itu' Hinata Cuma mau satu pose, menyamping, Hinata selalu menyuruh menaiki tubuhnya sebelah kanan, padahal ia ingin melakukan gaya baru, seperti doggi, anjing entah apa itu? Ataupun gaya-gaya yang lain yang sering dibicarakan Naruto.

Tapi Hinata tidak pernah mau, katanya sebelum ia mendapat anak perempuan ia tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh, entah apa yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya, belum lagi malam ini Sasuke disuruh memakai wig buat apa coba? Tapi ia yakin ini ulah ibunya.

"Hik…hik…" nah, kan sekarang Istrinya menagis Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, ia memandang sekilas pada sikecil yang tadi masih tegak berdiri kokok kayak tembok sekarang jadi loyo, tidak tau ya. Kalau ia sudah capek-capek membangkitkannya.

"Ibu ingin cucu perempuan, aku hanya ingin menyenangi Ibu." Sasuke akhirnya pasrah ia kemudian mencium bibir Istrinya.

"Dengar sayang, aku tidak peduli anak perempuan atau lelaki, yang penting kau Ibunya." Hinata tersipu mendengar kata-kata Suaminya, Sasuke bisa merasakan si kecilnya menengang kembali, sepertinya bagian bawah sudah ingin meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Tapi Ibu, ingin perempuan." Ah, lagi-lagi.

"Sama saja." Ia kembali membalikkan posisi Istrinya kelihatannya ia begitu penasaran dengan doggie style yang Naruto bicarakan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Hinata menolak, ia kembali ke posisinya semula, tidur menyamping, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sayang." Ia memelankan suaranya ia tau saat-saat seperti ini istrinya sangat sensitif. "sudah aku bilang kan, aku tidak peduli mau anak…"

"Tapi Ibu peduli!" Hinata kembali meninggikan suaranya, Sasuke sudah sangat gusar sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ingin menuntaskan ini semua. Padahal sikecil sudah dari tadi menginginkan kenikmatan.

"Kau tau kenapa kita bisa menikah? Itu karena dalam keluarga ku tidak ada anak laki-laki. Kami semua perempuan." Sasuke sekarang nampak dengan jelas kekesalannya.

"Jadi, kau berpikir karena itu aku menikahimu?" Hinata tanpa ragu mengangguk, makin menambah kekesalan dihati Sasuke.

"Jadi, perjuanganku selama 2 tahun tidak berarti apa-apa padamu?" Hinata tersentak Suaminya gambek.

Hinata mengelus pergelangan tangan Sasuke, "Bukan…"

"Ternyata kau masih menyukai si Baka Naruto." Nah, Naruto dibawa-bawa lagi kan, sebenarnya Sasuke sih tidak cemburu dengan teman bodohnya itu, tapi sejak tadi kata-kata temannya tersebut masih terngiang-ngiang memenuhi otaknya.

Doggie style, doggie style, doggie style, ah. Ia ingin sekali mempraktekkannya.

"Bukan aku tidak menghargaimu, sayang. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kasih Ibu berkurang padaku." Hinata masih setia mengelus tangan Suaminya, Sasuke memandang Hinata lalu pandangannya menurun pada bagian bawahnya sendiri.

Tapi Hinata tidak mengerti arti pandangan Sasuke ia masih disibuk kan dengan penjelasan cara memperoleh anak perempuan, Sasuke kembali frustasi, aduh, si kecil juga ikutan dielus dong.

"Aku tak ingin seperti kak Naruko, dulu Ibu begitu sayang padanya tapi sekarang setelah ia melahirkan 3 putra. Ibu jadi nggak peduli padanya lagi."

Naruko adalah kakak ipar Hinata, ia adalah istri dari Sai Uchiha, Kakak kedua dari Suaminya. Keluarga Uchiha sendiri berjumlah 3 orang, selain Sai ada Kakak Sasuke yang sulung bernama Itachi Uchiha. Ia juga sudah menikah dengan Kyubi Uzumaki.

Hinata juga tidak mengerti mengapa keluarga Uchiha selalu berakhir dengan keluarga Namikaze, untung saja Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto. Coba kalau iya, masak duren makan duren, istilah baru bosan ma jeruk.

Kembali mengenai Naruko, dulu saat Hinata diperkenalkan kepada keluarga Uchiha sebagai kekasih Sasuke, Naruko sudah jadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Gadis itu sangat baik hati dan ceria, bertolak belakang dengan suaminya, Sai.

Waktu itu Naruko sedang hamil anak pertama, Mikoto Ibu mertuanya sangat memanjakannya, tapi setelah ia melahirkan putra segala bentuk kasih sayang berubah, Mikoto betul-betul menginginkan cucu perempuan.

Jadi Hinata benar-benar harapan terakhirnya, karena itu, apapun akan dilakukan Hinata untuk memperolehnya, walaupun ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

Sasuke tau dengan sifat Ibunya, ia tak terlalu suka Ibunya memanfaatkan istrinya seperti itu sampai-sampai Hinata berpikir karena itulah ia diterima oleh keluargannya.

Padahal dulu ia sangat bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan Hinata, yang kenyataannya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto.

"Dengar sayang, aku mencintaimu, bukan karena keluargamu dipenuhi perempuan, tapi karena kau selalu ada di sini." Sasuke menunjuk kan dadanya sendiri dengan telunjuk, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedang tersipu.

"Apapun nanti yang ada disini," Sasuke mengelus perut Hinata yang terbuka yang semakin membuat Hinata memerah.

"Adalah buah cinta kita. Aku pasti mengasihinya, jadi jangan berpikir aku tidak akan menyukainya. Paham?" Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke lega, bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan seringai, doggie style akan segera di praktek kan.

Sasuke sudah bersiap, ia sudah mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Sayang? pakai wig mu dan naiki aku sebelah kanan, ok!" Damn it!

…

"Sayang, apa kau sudah mempraktekkan apa yang Ibu ajarkan kemarin?" Mikoto yang sedang menyiapakan sarapan pagi diatas meja, langsung mengajukan pertanyaan saat Hinata menuju ke meja makan.

Hinata dengan senyuman manis mengangguk membuat Mikota bersorak gembira, berbeda dengan wajah muram Sasuke yang di sambut cekikikan kedua Kakaknya dan Istri mereka, bahkah Fugaku tersenyum sedikit.

Mereka tertawa karena tau apa yang dialami Sasuke, ibunya betul-betul terobsesi dengan cucu perempuan. Bukan ini pertama kali ibu mereka berbuat ulah, kepada Sai malah lebih parah, pernah Sai disuruh memakai pakaian wanita setiap kali ia 'mendatangi' Istrinya.

Tapi Sai selalu dapat kibulin Ibunya. Keinginan Mikoto untuk memiliki cucu perempuan nggak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Nek, aku mau sosis itu." Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kehitaman menunjuk sepiring sosis yang kayaknya sangat lezat dimatanya.

"Nggak boleh! Ini buat Hinata." Si kecil bernama Tobi langsung menangis keras-keras, lalu menarik-narik tangan ibunya yang kewalahan mengurus bayi dalam gendongannya.

Namun si bapak yang bernama Sai itu sama sekali tidak menolong, ia santai saja di meja makan padahal istrinya kerepotan.

Naruko yang marah menendang kursi yang diduduki Suaminya, setelah itu Sai cepat tanggap persis Suami 3S, Suami siap siaga pas waktu istrinya melahirkan.

"Bu,kasih aja buat Tobi-chan." Sai pasang pose sok cool yang bikin muntah 2 saudaranya padahal ia tetap saja STI, Suami takut Istri.

"Tidak ya, tidak." Mikoto tetap pada pendiriannya. "Hinata harus banyak makan bergizi, karena ia sebentar lagi akan mengandung anak perempuan." Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memerah padahal belum ada janin dalam tubuhnya tapi mama Mikoto udah posesif aja.

"Nenek pilih kasih." Shisui anak pertama Sainaru langsung mencibir.

Mikoto sebal dan berkacak pinggang.

"Itu karena Ibumu tidak pernah ngasih aku cucu perempuan, kalian bertiga semua batang!" Mikoto langsung menunjuk satu persatu cucunya.

semua cengo. tidak perlu bilang batang-batang begitu, kalau tidak ada batang mana bisa kasih cucu buat ibu.

"Ma, jangan begitu didepan anak-anak." Fugaku selaku pemimpin lansung angkat bicara, biar terkesan wibawa, tak etis dong kalau ia memiliki Istri sarap.

Ah kesalahannya yang tidak banyak berdoa agar kelamin si sulung Itachi berubah ganda, jadi istrinya tak sesarap itu.

Naruko jadi bermuka suram ia sedih karena tidak bisa ngasih cucu perempuan yang diidam-idamkan padahal anak laki-laki kan lagi krisis jadi Naruko merasa kasihan.

Ia cuma menyelaraskan keseimbangan. Banyak singa banyak pula kambing, banyak anak perempuan banyak pula anak laki-laki biar nggak bisa poligami, sekarang kan Naruko Cuma lagi kampaye imasipasi wanita. Wanita harus setara dengan laki dalam hal bentuk,tinggi, sampai jumlahnya juga, setidaknya 50:50 lah.

Kyubi yang melihat awan hitam diwajah adiknya, menenangkan dengan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ibu, biarpun begitu, Shisui, Tobi dan Obito adalah cucu Ibu, kurasa sekali-sekali Ibu bisa menyayangi mereka."

Mikoto yang mendengar kuliah singkat menantunya lansung mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau juga jangan banyak bicara, bukankah sudah ku bilang sebelum salah satu dari kalian mengandung, jangan pernah kerumah Uchiha." Mikoto mencak-mencak, Hinata yang disampingnya ketakutan, Ibu mertuanya nampak kayak Alien dimatanya.

Sekarang Kyubi yang jadi pundung ia langsung menarik lengan Itachi yang pura-pura sibuk dengan yang ada di piringnya.

"Itachi kamu aja. Ya, yang hamil?"

Itachi terkejut tanpa sengaja menghambur kan nasi di mulut ke wajah bapaknya, duh nggak etis banget.

Fugaku langsung pasang death glare Itachi mesem-mesem merasa tidak bersalah.

"Ma, kita kan laki-laki mana bisa hamil."

"Kalau begitu ganti kelaminmu." Mikoto masih saraf, Sasuke terkekeh tak bisa membayangkan kakaknya jadi banci-banci begitu.

"Udah turuti aja kak." Sai dukung seratus persen, ia sih punya maksud terselubung, siapa tau kalau Itachi ganti kelamin ia tak perlu lagi program anak, ia sudah kewalahan ama 3 bocah yang membuat hidupnya mumet.

"Ma, sudahlah tidak baik membicarakan ini saat makan." Fugaku mengusap tengkuk istrinya bermaksud menenangkan sekaligus cari kesempatan ia kan jarang banget bermesraan dengan istrinya.

Soalnya istrinya terlalu sibuk buat progam bikin cucu perempuan pada menantu-menantunya.

Mikoto bukannya bergairah tapi tambah marah.

"Semua ini salah kamu! Dari dulu kamu tidak pernah mau berusaha!" fugaku lansung lepas tangan, mestinya jangan ikut campur, jadi harga dirinya tidak pernah turun dratis seperti ini.

Tiga putranya cekikikan ternyata tidak hanya mereka yang kena sembur, ayahnya juga sama. Fugaku langsung pasang muka seram bikin tiga putranya langsung pasang wajah cool.

Ingat moto keluarga Uchiha, muka adalah segalanya.

…

Entah karena apa? Dua orang dengan rambut berkilauan muncul di ruang tamu Uchiha, Sasuke sudah pasang alarm, soalnya ia tidak begitu suka duo berisik itu datang kerumahnya.

"Yo, Teme." Selain berisik mereka juga menyebalkan, Sasuke tidak merespon. Malas.

"Naruto-kun kudengar kamu sudah mengurus perusahaan ayahmu. Ya?" Naruto angguk-angguk, tambah bikin sakit mata Sasuke. Apa hebatnya coba? Dia juga kerja di perusahaan ayahnya, kok.

Ya, walaupun hanya jadi pemimpin disalah satu cabang, salah saja Itachi yang merebut posisinya.

Hinata mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hebat." Hinata berbinar, bikin panas hati Sasuke, Baka Naruto sialan, mentang-mentang istrinya pernah suka padanya seenak-enaknya nempel.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun kau tambah ganteng aja." Aha waktunya balas dendam, Sasuke lansung pasang senyum menakutkan, kemudia elus-elus rambut Sakura. Biar kagok si Baka, tidak tau ya, kalau dulu istrinya cinta mati sama dia.

Naruto narik istrinya yang keganjenan, mode sage ia aktifkan, kalau perlu ia buat ransengan dan menhancurkan wajah aneh didepannya, ia merasa lebih ganteng deh, buktinya bahkan author pun tergila-gila padanya.

Sakura mendekati Hinata yang duduk disofa, biasa sesama PII perkumpulan istri-istri bergosip ria.

"Ngapain kesini? Sih." Sasuke ketus, perasaanya tidak enak waktu melihat kuning dan pink dirumahnya.

"Ya ampun Teme, dua kakakku ada disini lho." Naruto beranjak dan merangkul Sasuke, tapi Sasuke secepat kilat dorong tubuh Naruto, jangan samakan ia kayak Itachi ya. Najis.

Naruto pasang muka cengo, tidak ngerti sih ia sama sifat pria keren nan lebay ini.

"HINATA-CHAN AKU HAMIL, LHO?" tidak usah teriak-teriak kali! Hinata belum budek.

"Eh?" Sakura kesenangan, bilang kalau suaminya hebat, punyanya besar, dan la nyanyi lagu favoritnya Tes-Tes-Ting Sekali Tes Langsung Bunting, bikin Naruto nyengir bangga dia ma si 'kecil'.

Hinata murung, ia merasa apa yang salah, semua benar, hampir tiap malam ia juga melakukannya dengan Sasuke. padahal ia yang duluan menikah lalu kenapa mereka cepat dapat. Hinata kesal, kesal, kesal banget.

"Punya Sasuke juga besar kok." Naruto terkejut, Sasuke meringis nggak enak dengan arah pandangan Naruto. Naruto tidak sama kayak kyubi kan?

Sakura kembali berbinar-binar ia angguk-angguk padahal tidak pernah lihat punyanya sasuke. Tapi pura-pura ajalah, tidak ada yang marah kok, ia tenang aja malah tertawa dalam hati biarpun nggak pernah lihat dengan mata tapi dah membenarkan lewat mulut. Ia bangga.

"Mungkin Sasuke kurang berusaha aja." Nah siapa yang bilang ini, Sasuke memincingkan matanya Naruto nyengir.

Hinata langsung seret Suaminya, pokoknya ia harus hamil sekarang juga, masa ia kalah ma Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata aku harus kembali ke kantor." Tidak ada respon, Hinata tetap nyeret Sasuke ke kamar.

"Teme! Semangat!" ingin sekali Sasuke menonjok muka bodoh temanya satu ini.

…

"Belum" matanya nanar melihat melihat sebuah benda lonjong ditangannya sudah tiga hari ini ia setia dengan tes kehamilan, namun kayaknya ia tidak berjodoh dengan namanya bayi.

Sasuke yang melihat Istrinya murung mendekap Hinata kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Sabar" itu katanya, Hinata menengok kearah suaminya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak mandul kan?" Ais, dimana-mana uchiha itu perkasa, jangan meremehkan kekuatan Uchiha bikin Susano aja mampu apalagi bikin anak. Sudah jago.

TUK

Sasuke menyentil dahi istrinya lalu memperlihatkan otot, nah apa hubungannya otot ma bikin anak. Dasar Sasuke sarap.

Satu hari belalu, Hinata kesal karena tidak hamil juga.

Dua hari berlalu Hinata tambah kesal aja.

Tiga hari berlalu Hinata tendang pantat suaminya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? kenapa? Hik…"

Sasuke yang hendak marah karena tendangan Hinata, menurunkan emosinya.

"Sabar saja, Sayang. Mungkin belum waktunya saja." Hinata yang mendengar nasehat suami langsung nangis kencang, belum waktu apanya? Dia sudah siap lahir bantin buat memiliki momongan, oh Tuhan apa sih salah Hinata?

Perasaan dari dulu dia sudah jalani ibadah dengan baik, selalu nolong orang, berdiam diri dan tidak pernah ngatain orang macam-macam, masak ngasih anak aja Tuhan masih pelit?

"Sayang! Mama ada kabar gembira." Mikoto dari arah dapur tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuhina yang lagi nangis ria. Dan tanpa peduli pada menantunya ia langsung menyeret Sasuke dan Hinata keruangan keluarga.

Disana keluarga Uchiha berkumpul dengan wajah aneh nan kusut, ya, bagaimana tidak kusut mereka yang sedari tadi masih asik bergelut selimut malah harus bangun gara-gara ibu mareka yang ribut. Ada apa sih dengan Mikoto?

"Istriku, kabar apa yang kau ingin sampaikan?" Uchiha Fugaku dengan wajah setengah suntuk mengelap liur di mulutnya, hasil mimpi aneh dalam tidurnya.

Pewaris Uchiha pasang wajah jijik, tidak Uchiha banget deh. Masah Uchiha ilerran. Apa kata dunia? Oop salah itumah iklan konyol, yang benar apa kata Madara? Ya kan? benar aja deh.

"Mama hamil anak perempuan! Kyaa." Mikoto kegirangan sambil nunjuk tes pack yang ada ditangannya, bikin anak-anak syok luar biasa. Fugaku langsung sumringah dalam hati bangga 'ternyata aku masih kuat.'

"Lho ma, kok tes packnya mirip punya ku, ya?" Hinata langsung mendekat dan tanpa ba-bi-bu merebut tes itu dari tangan mertuanya. Hinata tidak sopan!

"Ya, benar punyaku."

"Hah? Masak?" Mikoto terkejut, masak ia tidak jadi hamil, gagal dong harapan memiliki anak perempuan.

"Memangnya, Mama dan Hinata taruh dimana tesnya kok bisa ke tukar?" Sasuke yang merasa aneh bertanya.

"Hi…hi…hi…" Mikoto dan Hinata tertawa ingat hal konyol yang mereka lakukan.

"Mama lupa, padahal kita tukaran tes pack kan?" mikoto nyengir kuda bareng Hinata, Sasuke nepuk jidat.

Yang oon, Ibunya apa Istrinya sih.

Fugaku dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha swetdroop berjamaah.

**NEXT CAP**

**/Naruto, kita tukaran/ Hah?/**

"**Sasuke-kun, kok anak kita hitam gini ya?"/**

…TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Berikan Kami Cucu Perempuan!**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Family/ Romance  
**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Diilhami dari sebuah film india yang author lupa judulnya apa,tapi masih ingat pemainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke hik…hiks" apalagi yang terjadi pada istrinya, pasca 2 bulan mengandung? Koq, pulang-pulang nangis begini?

"Kata Ibu-ibu waktu aku berbelanja tadi, anak yang aku kandung ini. Bukan perempuan." Sasuke mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bukan sekali dua kali istrinya merajuk tentang perkataan orang-orang.

"Memangnya mereka sudah lihat?" Sasuke masih fokus pada laptopnya, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya banyak yang tertunda, gara-gara istrinya yang sering meminta hal konyol pasca kehamilannya.

"Mereka bilang perutku lebih condong kekiri, berarti anakku laki-laki, belum lagi warna kulit ku yang agak keruh, katanya kalau dalam perutku ini anak perempuan maka mukaku akan lebih bersinar. Hik…"

Sasuke terpaksa menunda pekerjaan, ini anak kalau di acuhkan tambah mewek.

"Lalu apa hubungannya, sayang? Perutmu bahkan belum Nampak, lalu bagaimana cara mereka melihatnya?" Sasuke melihat dengan seksama kearah istrinya, kenapa Hinata terlalu percaya hal tahayul? Apa karena sering mendengar ceramah ibunya, huh? Atau malah karena selalu berteman dengan si pink Sakura Uzumaki?

"Kau tidak mengerti, karena kau tidak pernah hamil!" dan ia mulai, bisa sampai dua jam mendengar Hinata ngomel.

"Aku yang hamil, bla…bla…bla…." Sasuke malas, ia bahkan diam-diam memasukkan _air phone_ dalam telinganya. Yang ia lihat hanya bibir istrinya yang bergerak-gerak minta di cium.

"Sasuke?!" Sasuke masih pokus pada bibir Hinata.

**Brak**

Sebuah bantal melayang di wajahnya.

"Sasuke jahat!" Hinata menangkup mukanya di ranjang.

Sasuke tersenyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, mengelus kaki Hinata. Hinata masih marah menendang-nendang kakinya.

**DUK….**

Kena Kepala Sasuke. Suaminya berkedut-kedut. Kesal.

"Ngapain pegang-pengang!" Sasuke mendecih. Ini istrinya kalau marah sulit ditaklukkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek?"

"…"

Masih ngambek, Sasuke memutar matanya malas. Ia kemudian mengelus lagi kaki Hinata. Kali ini tidak ada pemberontakan.

"Bagaimana caranya, aku masih dua bulan?"

"Paranormal?"

"Dukun?! Tidak mau."

Sasuke menaiki ranjang yang ditiduri Hinata. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi istrinya.

"Ia bukan dukun. Tapi ia pintar melihat hal-hal begitu."

"Dokter?"

Sasuke menganguk sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya dalam otaknya yang jenius pikirannya malah _blank._ Tapi kalau ia tidak menuruti kemauan Hinata. Ia takut istrinya kenapa-kenapa.

Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi kemarin saja Sasuke tidak mau menurutinya, ia mogok makan selama tiga hari. Hasilnya Sasuke sendiri yang repot. Nanti sajalah ia pikir. Mungkin meminta bantuan Naruto, tidaklah buruk.

…

"Hey! Naruto. Kamu harus menolongku."

Naruto yang sedang melahap ramen langsung terbatuk-batuk. Ia pandangi lagi ramennya. Ini ramen tidak akan muncul disini, kalau yang kasih tidak ada maunya.

"Ini aku kembalikan." Ia menyodorkan mangkok ramen itu yang hanya tinggal kuahnya saja. Sasuke si pemberi, hanya mendengus kesal.

"Mau menolong. Atau tidak ada ramen untuk sebulan kemudian."

Hah? _Oh no_, apa yang di maksud tidak ada ramen, itu? Apa Sasuke akan mensabotase semua Toko ramen di Konoha? Apa Sasuke sekeren itu?

"Akan ku laporkan pada Sakura, kalau kau setiap hari makan ramen." Oh itu, ya?

Apaaa? _Big no. no._ jangan bawa-bawa ramen dan Sakura. Jangan suruh memilih antara ramen dan Sakura! Itu pilihan sulit, _man_!

"Jadi?" Sasuke menaiki alisnya, nggak keren banget, sih orang ini. Jaman sekarang yang naik itu bahunya buka alis. Dasar sedeng!

"Ya…ya…!" Naruto akhirnya mengalah dari pada orang itu jadi ooc, ia bisa muntah di tempat.

**.**

"Jadi ini tempatnya Sasuke?" Sasuke geram, Naruto baka! Apa ia tidak punya tempat yang lebih keren lagi, ketimbang gubuk sialan ini.

Padahal ia sudah bilang sama si Dobe, untuk menyamar menjadi Panorama yang benar-benar menyakinkan. Tapi kalau pilihannya adalah gubuk, bukankah ini terkesan **dukun** banget.

Dasar Baka Dobe!

Sasuke terpaksa mengangguk, tersenyum kecut, mudah-mudahan Hinata tidak curiga.

Saat mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan, seorang perempuan melintas di depan mereka. Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah datar, benar-benar terkejut melihat wanita berambut merah.

Karin sekertaris pribadinya, walaupun dandanannya mencolok. Persis kayak emak-emak girang. Sasuke masih bisa mengenalnya. Tidak, siapapun pasti akan kenal sama wanita ini.

"Ho…ho Mba Nar-Nar emang hebat! Aku benar-benar melahirkan anak perempuan"

Sasuke bersumpah, akan menghajar Naruto dobe. Karin, istrinya jelas kenal wanita itu. Apa tidak ada wanita yang lain lagi untuk jadi pasien gadungan-nya?

"Benarkah, Bu?" Hinata silau, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak peduli dengan dandanan serba aneh wanita di depannya. Ia hanya peduli pada anak perempuan.

Karin yang menyamar jadi emak-emak gadungan mengangguk antusias. Hinata gembira. Sasuke cengo seketika.

Istrinya itu super bego, apa matanya rabun, hah?

Akhirnya mereka memasuki ruangan yang minim pencahayaan, di sana duduk seorang pria dengan rambut pirang bling-bling-nya. Kumis tebal menjuntai di bibir. Hinata berdebar, bagai mau di vonis mati saja.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya." Suaranya persis kayak kuda yang tersedak tulang. Emang kuda makan daging? Kali aja metamorfosis.

Muka Sasuke memerah, antara menahan kencing dan marah. Si Baka benar-benar minta di hajar. Di tilik dari manapun, ia tidak berbakat dalam menyamar. Semua orang sekali lihat juga tahu itu Naruto.

Lagian istrinya dulu, cinta mati sama orang ini. Jelas, ia akan segera tahu penyamaran-nya.

"Kami harus apa, Mbah?" Hinata tersenyum lembut, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke sudah siap menghajar. Hinata berbisik pada suaminya.

"Orang ini pasti professional." Sasuke memandang heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Rambutnya pirang. Pasti ia orang hebat." Sasuke sukses menganga. Menghadapi Hinata bikin derajat Uchiha-nya runtuh total. Ternyata istrinya benar-benar silau dengan warna pirang.

"Kau tidak kenal dengannya?" Sasuke entah kenapa ikut berbisik padahal kalau di dengar Naruto juga tidak apa, kan? Hinata memiringkan kepala dan berbisik lagi.

"Ia orang yang akan memastikan yang ku kandung ini anak perempuan, kan?"

Sasuke menangis dalam hati. Seberapa besar sih, Hinata mencintai Naruto dulu? Atau mata Hinata harus segera di kirim ke dokter mata. Ya?

Sasuke tidak sanggup mengangguk lagi. Ia pasrah. Istrinya cantik tapi sarap. Ia rasa virus Mikoto sudah menjalar padanya.

Mikoto yang lagi men-_share _cara memiliki anak perempuan di _google_ terbatuk-batuk. Perasaan ada yang memakinya di belakangnya, deh.

Hinata segera membuka jas hangat. Sasuke menahannya.

"Kenapa buka baju segala?" Hinata memandang heran pada suaminya. " Bagaimana caranya tuan itu memeriksa ku?"

Sasuke marah, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Naruto melihat tubuh istrinya. Perjanjian bonusnya Cuma ramen, tidak ada bonus yang lain. Naruto tidak akan di biarkannya korupsi.

Tapi Sasuke terlambat. Bus sudah melaju kencan. Hinata sudah berbaring di pan dan bajunya tersingkap memperlihatkan perut mulusnya. Naruto gementar, ia tidak di beritahu hal seperti ini. Sasuke berwajah setan.

Mimpi apa Naruto semalam? kalau ada hal yang seperti ini, kenapa Sasuke tidak minta tolong saja sejak dari dulu. He...he.. Naruto sukses mengeluarkan air liurnya.

Pandangan Sasuke sudah jadi iblis. Tapi, Naruto tidak konek. Ia tidak akan pernah membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja. tangannya elus-elus.

**Bawah—atas…**

**Atas—bawah…**

**Bawah—…**

"AWW!" Hinata terkejut dengan teriakan si Mbah bling-bling. "Ada apa. Mbah?" Naruto tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk mengelus kakinya yang jadi korban keganasan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai sadis. Naruto memandang sebel.

"Jadi bagaimana, Mbah?" Hinata memandang prihatin pada wajah tidak wajar pria itu.

"Khu…khu…di lihat dari bentuknya, anak dalam kandungan ibu adalah perawan. Eh… maksud saya wanita." Suaranya ala Roma Iramma.

Mata Hinata bersinar, perasaannya bergejolak.

"B-benarkah Mbah?" Naruto mengangguk mantap. Sasuke bernafas lega. Akhirnya si baka itu serius juga.

"T-tapi benarkah seperti itu saja?" Naruto memandang bingung pada istri temannya yang tertunduk.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksud saya, seperti melihat anak sapi." Muka Hinata merona, entah kenapa pikirannya melintas kesini, tapi ia belum sepenuhnya bisa percaya. Kalau hanya di raba-raba begitu.

Naruto kembali gementar. Dua jarinya ia angkat, "Apa maksudnya? Masuk l-lobang?" lalu ia mengerakkan tangannya membentuk gerakan gunting.

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Jangan salahkan dia kalau 'adik' kecilnya bangun.

"SAKURA!" Naruto kelabakan, melihat Sasuke menggenggam sebuah ponsel dan menghubungi istrinya. Dengan gerakan super cepat ia ambil ponsel di tangan Sasuke.

"He…he…tidak usah Nyonya." Ah, kesempatan berbuat mesum hilang.

**…**

Hinata tersenyum senang, Sasuke sebel setengah mati. Ia kesel sama Hinata yang mau-maunya aja di raba-raba sama si hentai Naruto. Awas saja, ia akan menghajar sampai babak belur wajah mesum pria rubah itu.

"**MAMA!"** Hinata dengan gerakan lebay, berlari kearah Mikoto yang lagi menyiapkan makan malam bareng Naruko. Mama Mikoto tersenyum dan dengan gerakan lebay pula berlari kearah Hinata. Dan beksound kuch-kuch hota hay— terdengar.

Ber-pe-lu-kan. Ala Teletubis pun terjadi. Naruko yang lagi serius menyiapkan salad menjatuhkan piringnya. Terlalu syok dengan tingkah kedua makhluk alay.

Sasuke yang melihat merobek bajunya. Sejak kapan Ibunya dan Hinata seperti itu? Ini pasti gara-gara tontonan yang tidak menyehatkan dari siaran baru, Orochimaru.

"Mama, ternyata benar. Anak yang ku kandung adalah perempuan."

"Benarkah?" Mikoto antusias. Hinata mengangguk nggak kalah antusiasnya. Hinata emang yakin banget pada yang namanya orang rambut pirang. Coba, siapa yang bilang bumi bulat pertama kali? Orang pirang. Siapa yang mendarat di bulan pertama kali? Orang pirang, ia tidak tahu. Apakah benar pirang yang mengatakannya. Yang pasti orang barat di indentik dengan pirang. Ya, kan? Orang pirang memang **hebat**.

"Orang pirang yang bilang." Ha? Mikoto tidak mengerti, "Naruto?"

Sasuke kembali merobek bajunya yang tinggal setengah. Ibunya punya indera kedelapan, ya?

"Bukan. Orang pirang nggak hanya Naruto, lho, ma?" untung istrinya minus sepuluh.

Sekarang ia tahu. Istrinya mengidap penyakit sindrom pirang. Mungking, nggak, ya. Kalau ia diperbolehkan punya istri kedua dengan rambut pirang? Bukan Naruto, lho. Bukan!

Hinata memandangnya tajam dengan arti—awas saja kalau berani!—t-ternyata Hinata dan Sasuke punya ikatan batin yang kuat. Jangan macam-macam ya, Sasuke.

**…**

"Ma, benar tidak bisa ikut?" Hinata menunduk lesu. Ini pasca lima bulan kandungannya. Hari ini ia dan Sasuke beserta keluarga Namikaze. Akan memeriksa bayinya. Sekalian tahu jenis kelamin bayi masing-masing. Ia berharap mertuanya ikut serta. Tapi Mikoto, harus pergi kerumah kakek Madara. Apa boleh buat.

"Maaf ya, sayang." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Hinata, air mata lebay-nya mau keluar. "Jangan lupa makan bergizi, jaga cucu perempuan mama dengan baik. Kamu harus bahagia Hinata." Hinata ikut menangis. Mamanya akan pergi. Hatinya pedih, ia akan berpisah dengan mama Mikoto.

"Ma. Jangan pergi ma." Ia memeluk ibunya erat. Air mata membanjiri pipi putihnya. Hatinya sakit.

Sasuke yang mendengar tangisan lebay, istri dan ibunya. Berkedut-kedut kesal.

"Mama tidak pergi selamanya. Rumah kakek kan di seberang, tidak perlu dilebihkan seperti itu." Sasuke benar-benar sebel. Mikoto memandang tajam pada anaknya yang kurang ajar. Kemudian fokus kembali pada menantunya.

"Mama pergi dulu sayang. Pastikan itu cucu perempuan." Nah, kan sifat pemaksa-nya keluar lagi. Harus perempuan, lho? Kalau tidak, potong aja alat kelaminnya. Dasar mertua sadis.

Hinata bernyanyi gembira. Sasuke was-was dalam hati berdoa '_semoga saja anak perempuan'_. Saat sampai di lorong Rumah sakit, mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang perutnya buncit. Melambai-lambai kearah mereka.

Sasuke sebenarnya terkejut, tapi tertutupi sama wajah sok stoic-nya. Melihat dandanan menyolok istri Uzumaki tersebut. Rambut pink dengan warna pipi yang menor, belum lagi warna bajunya, yang mengalahkan warna pelangi.

Ternyata benar yang bilang Naruto, tentang istrinya, pasca Sakura hamil. Istrinya suka sekali warna cerah. Kelebihan cerah itulah yang di lihat Sasuke. Untunglah penyakit itu tidak hinggap pada istrinya. Coba kalau iya. Ia pasti akan stres abis.

"Ih, rambutmu norak Sasuke? Dasar orang nggak bervariasi. Warna rambut kok, gelap gitu." Aura setan keluar dari belakang tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya ingin merontokkan rambut pink punyanya. Padahal dulu Sakura sering memuja-muja rambut indah jabriknya.

Naruto tertawa masam. Hinata istrinya malah santai saja. dasar istri tidak peka! Suami di hina bukanya di belain. Sasuke sukses misuh-misuh.

**…**

Hinata harap-cemas memandang muka Dokter yang sadis, dan layar monitor yang nggak kalah sadisnya. Hinata tidak mengerti sama warna hitam-hitam itu. Lagian kenapa ada dokter yang mukanya seram kayak gini. Muka kayak gitu, mah. Lebih cocok jadi kepala introgasi.

"Jadi…?" Hinata takut, sumpah. Dokter dengan papan nama Ebisu itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Mukanya tegang.

"Ah, maaf Nyonya. Saya juga tidak mengerti. Saya hanya petugas perbaikan." Owalah. Bilang dong kalau tukang servis. Hinata udah mengap-megap.

Pemeriksaan, sih. Sudah selesai tapi kenapa ia—Sakura dan Hinata—kok, di tinggal begini. Kemana suami dan dokter yang memeriksa mereka. Hinata menatap Sakura bertanya, tapi ibu berwarna pink itu malah sibuk kembali berdandan, warna bibir ia tebalkan lagi, perona pipi ia rasa belum memadai. Jangan-jangan sekarang ia udah kayak katy perry. Sakura tertawa senang dalam hati.

Hinata memandang sebal, ih, kenapa Sakura sekarang kayak lenong-lenong betawi, ya?

**.**

"Kenapa sih, Sasuke harus kayak gini segala?" Naruto kesal sama permintaan aneh Sasuke. Para dokter itukan, bukannya mau menvonis istri mereka. Cuma mau memberitahu jenis kelamin bayi mereka saja.

"Kejutan, Dobe." Sasuke sebenarnya sejak dari tadi, ingin sekali membungkam mulut s bodoh ini yang super berisik, tapi mengingat ini masih di rumah sakit, ia menahan diri.

"Selamat Tuan Uzumaki anak anda perempuan dan selamat untuk Tuan Uchiha anda akan memiliki anak lelaki." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat menerima hasil tes itu, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang wajahnya tidak dapat di baca.

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan dokter, Sasuke dengan sadis merebut hasil tes pada tangan Naruto.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kita tukaran." Sasuke tidak peduli, ia langsung menaruh hasil tes Hinata pada Naruto. Sedangkan pria pirang hanya terbelalak.

"Kau Gila, ya?" ia segera berinisiatif mengambil miliknya lagi. Namun Sasuke lebih sigap.

"Ini hanya sementara."

"Sementara apanya." Naruto kesal. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa ia jadi sinting sekarang.

Tukaran, katanya? Emang barang. Naruto berkedut-kedut. Sasuke menghembus nafas. Ini juga bukan gayanya.

Saat tadi melihat pemeriksaan istrinya, Sasuke tahu akan begini hasilnya, makanya ia malah menyuruh dokter agar tidak segera memberi tahu hasilnya saat itu juga, ia beralasan ingin member kejutan untuk istri-istri mereka.

"Kau tahu, Hinata dan ibuku, kan. Naruto." Naruto yang masih kesal mlirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa peduliku."

**TAK**

"HEY!" ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jitak.

"Kubilang ini hanya sementara, sampai ibu dan Hinata siap menerima berita aslinya."

"Tapi untuk apa berbohong. Kalau sampai ketahuan bukan kah hanya akan menyakiti semua orang."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Mikoto adalah virus yang berbahaya." Naruto tidak paham. Ia belum pernah dengar virus yag bernama Mikoto. Apa itu spesies baru? Tunggu, Mikoto bukannya ibu Sasuke, ya? '**Dasar anak durhaka**'

"Tapi Mana.."

"Bukankah kau bilang aku saudaramu. Kau bilang akan menanggung dendamku dan akan mati bersamaku." Sasuke memandang lekat kearah Naruto.

Naruto jadi takut. Tenang… Naruto, tenang. Ia bukan kayak Itachi, yang senang ngerape-rape kakaknya.

"KAPAN AKU BILANG SEPERTI ITU!"

"berarti kau setuju." Sasuke bernafas lega.

"SIAPA YANG SETUJU!" Ah, peduli amat. Pokoknya Naruto sudah setuju. Ia jalankan saja rencana ini sementara. Nanti sedikit- sedikit ia akan mencoba memberikan pengertian pada ibu dan istrinya. Ia juga tidak bisa berbohong selama-lamanya, kan?

**…**

Sasuke tidak percaya saat melihat reaksi Hinata yang berlebihan, saat ia memberi tahu kalau anaknya perempuan. Hinata terlalu over beby. Ia mencium suaminya bertubi-tubi tidak peduli yang pada orang lain.

"Hentikan bermesraan di rumah sakit." Naruto yang baru datag terlihat sangat kesel. Ia belum setuju dengan usulan Sasuke, tapi pria itu main setuju-setuju aja.

"Naruto-kun, anak kita lelaki atau perempuan?" Sakura masih asik menambah perona pipinya. Naruto syok. Apa ini pengaruh anak perempuan, ya? Jangan sampai anak perempuannya, kayak gini. Bisa mati berdiri.

"Lelaki." Naruto pasrah, Sasuke menyeringai senang. Baka dobe memang kawan sejati(se hidup dan semati). Sasuke yang hidup, biarlah Naruto yang mati. Ha…ha…

"Ah, benarkah?. Pasti ia akan cerah seperti mu, Naruto." Hoek… Sasuke ingin muntah. Jangan sampai anaknya seperti Naruto. Ah, Uchiha bisa bahaya.

Sasuke mendekat pada istrinya, yang masih berbinar-binar memandang hasil lab-nya.

"Hinata coba kau lihat gambar yang ada pada Sakura. Itu pasti anak yang tampan." Hinata memandang aneh pada Sasuke.

" Iya Sakura, anak di gambar itu juga pasti kelihatan cantik." Naruto ikut menimpali, dan mengambil hasil tes itu ditangan Hinata. Istri Uchiha itu tidak mau mengalah ia mempertahan punyanya.

"Kenapa aku harus melihat anak orang lain! Jangan mengambil anakku! NARUTO-KUN BODOH!"

**DUAK…**

Kaki Hinata, sukses mendarat di perut Naruto. Sasuke tertawa masam, Naruto belum tahu aja. Hinata bisa lebih parah dari Sakura, bila dalam masa-masa sensitif-nya.

"Ha…ha…"

**Sakura akan melahirkan!/ "tunggu! Jangan keluar dulu. Tunggu Hinata."/"hah"/ "Sasuke-kun, kok anak kita hitam gini ya?"/**

TBC

'**Melihat anak sapi' kelihatannya memaksa banget ya? Tapi ini istilah di desa ku. Kalau ada sapi yang nggak ada anak. Biasanya di panggil dokter hewan, kemudian terjadilah… ha…ha masuk lubang**.

Terimakasih kepada : Black market. lightning chrome. Aori Yuu. Sana Uchiga. Guest 1. Lulukminam. . hinatauchiha69. Guest 2. n. KumbangBimbang .


End file.
